The Most Beautiful Smile
by Pinky-cat
Summary: CHAP 3 UP!SasuNaru, AU, It's Photo-day in school.Naruto wants to get 'positive' attention at school so he competes with Sasuke about the 'Most Beautiful Smile'. shonen-ai
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hi there, um well, uh yeah........ DAMN NARUTO DOESNT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Most Beautiful Smile by Pinky Cat  
  
...a blond haired boy stood still and alone in the only illuminated spot in the entire void of darkness...  
  
Then he began to run as if his life depended on it, only to find that it wasn't working.  
  
He panicked and his face began to crumble, like a porcelain mask.  
  
His ears could hear people whispering about something, and the cold stares on him only deepened the pain when he realized who they were talking about.  
  
The boy shadowed his face with his hands to prevent the others from seeing him. The whispering became chattering, and the chatter became shouting  
  
Then suddenly,  
  
"I DONT CARE ANYMORE!!"  
  
It all became empty and quite again  
  
The youth removed the hands from his face so that everybody could get a clear view of the fox-demon, the bloody red eyes, sharpened teeth and 3 lines on each side of his face.  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to scream  
  
In its place however, came a ringing.  
  
'since when do foxes ring?'  
  
'foxes don't ring, usuratonkachi'  
  
*****************************  
  
Sasuke had been listening to the teacher until he heard someone snoring loudly.  
  
He looked over to his blond haired neighbor.  
  
It was so obvious that he was sleeping, yet the Teachers never noticed, or maybe they just didn't care.  
  
"If he gets a bad grade that doesn't mean that I have to get one too" Sasuke thought to himself, so he his best not to let the snoring deter his concentration.  
  
The lecture, however, was put to an abrupt stop as the bell rang.  
  
It was the sign that break has started.  
  
All of the young, energetic students stormed outside in a mad frenzy, leaving only Sasuke and the sleeping Naruto alone in the empty classroom.  
  
He just couldn't understand how that boy could stay asleep with all the noise around them.  
  
Sasuke sighed and decided to wake Naruto because even an usuratonkachi deserved to enjoy his break.  
  
He moved closer to him only to hear some strange mumbling  
  
"sinc' when d' foxes ring?"  
  
"Foxes don't ring, usuratonkachi"  
  
Naruto took a deep breath and stretched himself.  
  
He opened one of his eyes lazily, only to close it again as he relaxed.  
  
"I had a REALLY strange dream," he muttered in drowsy voice as he scratched his stomach  
  
"Something about a ringing fox?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, trying to start a conversation with the sleeping boy, as to amuse himself.  
  
Sasuke's voice pulled Naruto back to reality. He didn't seem to notice that he was talking to Mr. Perfect  
  
"None of your business, pretty boy" Naruto said quickly as he stood up and shoved Sasuke out of the way.  
  
Naruto shuffled out of the classroom as quickly as possible, trying to hide an embarrassed blush that had made its way across his face.  
  
Sasuke watched him run clumsily out of the classroom, taking in every inch of him.  
  
Sasuke sighed  
  
He had enjoyed the company of the blonde, who always made him smile, like nobody else could. Even if he didn't mean to.  
  
When Naruto was with his very few friends, he would show them his real smile, still not the deepest smile but closer to it than the smile he gave to the teacher if he was late.  
  
All Sasuke wanted to see from him was a real smile from deep within his heart, but he was Sasuke, and sometimes he believed he couldn't even start a conversation without getting one of them angry.  
  
One of them? Naruto was the only one who got angry... he didn't know why, but somehow he felt that boy hated him, yet he didn't give up hope he believed that somehow.....  
  
"Ahhhh Sasuke-kun we were all worried about you!!! Where have you been?"  
  
The boy's thoughts were interrupted by one of his ever-faithful fan-girls with a long brown ponytail.  
  
"Can't you see where I have been?"  
  
Sasuke scowled at her but she pretended not to notice, so she hooked herself in one of his arms and dragged him with her to the Cafeteria.  
  
******************************  
  
Naruto sat on a table with his group of unusual friends. They had started talking, but Naruto remained silent, which was very uncharacteristic of him.  
  
He kept one ear open to listen to his friend, Gaara, as he lay his head in his arms, losing himself in his thoughts.  
  
Naruto wasn't unpopular, everyone knew him well-enough, but he wasn't popular either.  
  
He had always done everything to draw attention to him; he went and talked with everyone and did funny things that basically ruined his grades.  
  
Yet, despite all that, Sasuke just had to blink and all the girls and even some boys would be oozing all over him, which was exactly the reason why he hated Sasuke.  
  
"Hey Naruto!!" Gaara waved a hand in front of him  
  
'Oh, no!! He caught on!!! I need to do something..... Naruto-like!!!!' the boy thought desperately.  
  
"Does anyone want my dessert?" some boy at the next table shouted for the crowd of students to hear.  
  
"I WANT, GIVE IT TO MEEEEEE!!!" Naruto shouted back loud enough so that everyone in the entire school might have heard him.  
  
His friends, including Gaara, looked at him pitifully  
  
Of course he didn't want the dessert, he hated that flavor......  
  
"Here you go," then there was a noise like a cow that had just walked into shit.  
  
The dessert he wanted to claim was now in his face, dripping down to his t- shirt.  
  
The cafeteria exploded into laughter, echoing off the walls and ringing in Naruto's ears.  
  
Still blue eyes looked around.  
  
There wasn't a single person who wasn't laughing, not even his so-called "friends." Some kids were in tears, others were on the floor holding their stomachs and beating the ground.  
  
The whole scene was frozen in Naruto's mind, and for a single second, he wished he could blow up the entire place.......... with everyone in it.  
  
But then......  
  
....he started laughing, too  
  
Naruto only laughed a few seconds, and it was a forced, dry laugh, but he had to.  
  
He quickly bowed to Gaara telling him to wait for him as he was going to the restroom.  
  
Naruto began to walk quickly, and the walk broke into a run.  
  
The restroom was far away, so running would make it faster.  
  
Or that was what he told himself, maybe he just wanted to run.  
  
Naruto let out the breath he was holding when he walked into the bathroom, he checked to see if anyone was there.  
  
Not a soul, which meant everybody was in the cafeteria. The entire school had seen him.  
  
He turned on the water quickly, and began to splash handfuls of icy-cold water against his face.  
  
At first, only a few sobs escaped him, but as the lump in his throat got bigger, his cry's became louder and stronger, until his whole body was shaking with the pain of being laughed at.  
  
Naruto stopped, and looked into the mirror, only to see his now puffy, blue eyes and dripping face staring back at him.  
  
And that's when he saw someone else in the mirror.  
  
Sasuke flinched when he saw Naruto's condition.  
  
Naruto noticed Sasuke's reaction and quickly made an excuse  
  
"You saw that back there, in the cafeteria, right?"  
  
Sasuke just nodded  
  
"Ma . . . you see, I had an allergic reaction."  
  
Sasuke nodded numbly, pretending to take Naruto's excuse.  
  
'"Why does Naruto close up his emotions to the rest of the world?" He thought to himself.  
  
Naruto, seeing Sasuke didn't believe him, continued to build on his excuse.  
  
"See, I always had problems with, uh . . ."  
  
Sasuke couldn't bear it anymore  
  
"I'll tell the teacher that you're sick."  
  
"NO WAY!!! Today is photo-day!! I can't be the only one's missing!!!!"  
  
Sasuke sighed  
  
'Right, today is photo-day, I already forgot about it.....  
  
With that, Sasuke's mind began to work again.  
  
'Today the photos will be taken, and tomorrow will be the voting for the 'most beautiful smile' well at least there's no school, but Naruto is really into it.... I was last years winner, so it could be possible that I win again, but if that happens Naruto will hate me even more.'  
  
A small light-bulb went off in Sasuke's head.  
  
'I got it!!! I just make some real ugly face, my pride wouldn't be too scratched because most girls love me and if Naruto wins then maybe . . .  
  
Sasuke began to smirk  
  
Naruto looked at him oddly  
  
"What are you smirking at?"  
  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto and began to smile even more thinking of his plan, making Naruto feel a little bit woozy looking at Sasuke smile that way.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, dobe"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A DOBE, YOU TEME"  
  
"its okay if you call me bastard, dobe"  
  
if you switch that 'b' and 'd', make an 'i' out of the second 'a' and replace 'st' with 'rl'. Yes, then it NEARLY sounded like 'darling' Sasuke was as determinant as ever that Naruto WILL call him darling. if he wants or not..... Sasuke's smirk grew wider and wider "...you're weird" Naruto told him with squinted eyes  
  
A speaker announced that the pictures were to be taken in five minutes and that students should meet with their Sensei's.  
  
Naruto looked over to Sasuke,  
  
Sasuke looked over to Naruto,  
  
"THE LAST ONE TO CLASS HAS TO PAY LUNCH!!!!" Naruto screamed as he zipped out the door.  
  
Sasuke smirked  
  
it wasn't that of a bad idea, he WANTED to take Naruto out to lunch  
  
Sasuke jogged, so it wouldn't look like he did it on purpose  
  
Naruto was about 10m in front, he looked back quickly to see if Sasuke could keep up with him Sasuke wiped his not available sweat from his forehead as if he was pretty tired already.  
  
In that moment, Naruto bumped into someone and fell to the ground  
  
He looked up to the angry person he'd bumped to. He had odd red marks on his face, and was cracking his knuckles.  
  
"WAIT!! I-I DIDN'T.............."  
  
. . . . .  
  
Somewhere else near the tropics..................  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
One aboriginal man spoke to another:  
  
"What was THAT?"  
  
..........................to be continued.................................  
  
A/N: If you didn't know what I meant with the scream, it was Naruto who screamed and it was so loud that the people in the tropics heard it!  
  
Thanks to all people who review, and SPECIAL thanx to my beta MaidenInTheMoon!!! 


	2. Waiting for my bowl of Ramen

A/N: ...isn't it OBVIOUS that I don't own Naruto?!?!?!?  
  
Summary of last time: Naruto has run into some boy with odd red marks on his face.  
  
The Most Beautiful Smile By Pinky-Cat  
  
Chapter 2: Waiting for my bowl of Ramen  
  
'What should I do?'  
  
Asked a very beaten and hurt Naruto. He was looking at himself in the Mirror of the boy's restroom.  
  
He looked over to an also beaten Sasuke. He seemed to be smiling, but his eyes are probably just playing tricks on him because of that BIG bruise that had formed over one of them. He looked back in the Mirror and began to recall what happened just a few minutes ago......  
  
Naruto was sitting on the floor trembling with fear. He was just about to be hit by that guy, when Sasuke quickly jumped in front of him and got punched in his guts. Sasuke took in a sharp breath and stumbled back a few steps but caught himself again and went in fighting stance.  
  
Naruto began to get angry, "Sasuke-no yearo always trying to make me look bad!!" With that he stood up and ran into their direction.  
  
"No Naruto!! Stay where you are!!"  
  
.....but Sasuke's voice didn't reach him anymore....... Naruto could already imagine how his fist would feel against the ugly red marks on the cheeks of that boy.....  
  
... Well okay, they were beaten........ And they ran away...........  
  
But that wasn't his biggest problem right now......IT WAS HIS FACE!!!! How should he win 'the most beautiful smile' with THAT kind of face?!?!?  
  
Naruto turned his head halfway to Sasuke.  
  
'I have to thank Sasuke for helping me..... Well I mean he tried.....' Naruto thought  
  
'But....I can't get it out of my mouth!!'  
  
'Ok I will say it in 3 Seconds....'  
  
3....  
  
2....  
  
1....  
  
0....  
  
....  
  
'You actually MISSED it you IDIOT!!!!' Naruto insulted himself.  
  
Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who was looking at the ground and seemed to be struggling over something  
  
"Naruto, are you ok?"  
  
Naruto looked up to Sasuke and started scratching his chin.  
  
"Well you see.... I wanted to thank you...."  
  
....Naruto began to smile..........  
  
"For being at my site... when they attacked me"  
  
In Sasuke's eyes, the smiling Naruto was looking just like an Angel......  
  
...But maybe it was only because of the sunrays which were shining through the little Window on the top of the wall behind him.....  
  
The Smile of Naruto was one of the smiles Sasuke had seen him giving his close friends....... He was coming closer and closer so fast!!  
  
Sasuke turned his head away, it was the perfect chance to, but it was still too early to confess...........  
  
He took Naruto's wrist and started dragging him to the classroom saying something about 'we have to hurry'  
  
Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand all the way down the hall, after a while he noticed Naruto's hand loosening itself. Disappointed, that Naruto seemingly didn't want to hold his hand he lowered his head slightly.  
  
He felt Naruto tightening his hand again when he suddenly felt being dragged be Naruto. Naruto ran as fast as he could, trailing Sasuke behind him.  
  
When they were right in front of the classroom, Sasuke stepped aside so Naruto could enter first; after all he still had to lose that bet!!  
  
Naruto instantly pulled the door open and jumped inside the room, there were already some students but the Teacher still wasn't there  
  
"HEHEHE Sasuke, you forgot about our bet!!!! You have to pay lunch today!!!"  
  
Sasuke slapped his forehead in fake-disappointment  
  
and said "I guess I have to...."  
  
A coughing of Iruka-sensei got their attention. He was standing at the door, waiting for the two boys to step aside.  
  
The boys stepped aside and went to the back of the classroom and took seats beside each other.  
  
But then... The Earth started shaking and Naruto and Sasuke began to panic. Both looked at the same time in the same direction. They knew what was coming had to come. "Sasuke-kun what happened to your face?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened to your face???"  
  
"Has it got something to do with Naruto??"  
  
"Can I sit next to you Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, besides I'M sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"HAAA???? I'M sitting next to him!!!!"  
  
The entire class started a big, big argument.  
  
Sasuke stood up and pointed to Naruto "HE's sitting next to me"  
  
.And everything got quiet..  
  
Iruka-sensei told everyone to sit down and soon after Sasuke passed a letter to Naruto.  
  
'So, where do you want to go? '  
  
Naruto read it and pondered whether to answer or not to  
  
'To ichiraku's'  
  
Naruto passed the letter back to Sasuke  
  
....and after a short while Sasuke passed it back  
  
'Sounds great!'  
  
Naruto's eyes widened and began to think about something  
  
'Was Sasuke always that nice?? Could it be that I was too stubborn to see it? But why wasn't he ever mad at-'  
  
Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke, who had poked him to come out of that 'trance' and started talking to him  
  
"We're taking photo's now, are you coming?"  
  
Naruto looked around class, and indeed, everyone was going out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto nervously fidgeted. His photo was about to be taken. He smiled a very wide smile..................  
  
... He cursed under his breath... But his bruised eye wouldn't open........... *FLASH* But, well it's too late now. The photo was taken....  
  
He blinked one time...two times.......  
  
"Hey, Uzumaki move your lazy ass from there!!"  
  
Naruto threw a quick dirty glare to the guy who had talked to him like that. He was one of the Teachers at their school.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.."  
  
He stood up as slowly as possible to unnerve the guy even more. He started walking towards the door and by passing a table he saw a sheet of papers, seemingly registrations to something. He took one; they were the applications for the 'most beautiful smile'. He took another one for Sasuke.  
  
Slowly, he made his way outside the room. Those who were already finished taking photos were allowed to go home.  
  
He was 'U' (Uzumaki) so he was one of the last.  
  
He closed the door behind him 'I wonder if Sasuke has just went home'  
  
A cool blow blew through his hair and shivered.  
  
He saw a boy at the end of the hall shivering, too  
  
Actually the boy looked pretty handsome, leaning on a wall like this, his black bangs flowing with the wind, a black cloth holding them up.  
  
It was..  
  
(A/N: as if you didn't know)  
  
Sasuke  
  
"NARUTO!!!!" .wait.. That wasn't Sasuke's voice. He looked back to see a very enraged Iruka-sensei  
  
"What is it Iruka-sensei?" he asked innocently turning fully to him  
  
"I heard that you were mixed up in a brawl." he said, sounding really scary  
  
"B-but Iruka-sensei!!! THEY knocked US around!!!!"  
  
"Well, 5 People said the opposite so you get 2+1 hours in detention"  
  
".And why do I get the extra 1 hour??" Naruto was having problems controlling himself  
  
"For answering back, now follow me" Iruka turned his back to him and started walking away  
  
Naruto looked back to Sasuke,  
  
He was waving his hand in a manner of 'go already' Naruto gave him a disappointed-puppy look and followed the teacher  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 hours of maths... And it was already dark outside..  
  
Naruto couldn't even see properly anymore, everything was looking like numbers.  
  
There was a guy to his right, who looked like many 1's and 7's, maybe even some 3's  
  
He looked closer..  
  
"What are you doing, usuratonkachi?!"  
  
'HOW DARE HE.. Wait, usuratonkachi?  
  
Sasuke waited for me!!!!!'  
  
Naruto was starting his self invented 'Ramen-Ramen' dance, when Sasuke sighed and pulled him at his wrist out of the school entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were walking side by side through the dark, cold roads of Konohagakure.  
  
Dark and cold, Sasuke loved this Season.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto ran a few steps in anticipation and started babbling something  
  
"There, at the end of the road!! Can you see it??"  
  
Sasuke breathed out. If it was summer, you would be thinking he was smoking. He liked it when it looked like this.  
  
He gave a quick nod to the twittering Blonde as he looked at the stall he was talking about.  
  
Naruto didn't want to wait any longer for his Ramen, so he took Sasuke's hand and ran to the stall trailing Sasuke behind him.  
  
In a blink of an eye Naruto was already sitting in one of the big stools and talking to the man at the stall.  
  
Sasuke sighed and sat down beside him. He was sighing a lot lately. He looked at all the sorts and prices of Ramen at the Poster that was attached to the wall behind the man.  
  
"Hey, Naruto did you finally get a good friend?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. He treats me to Ramen tonight"  
  
Sasuke managed to hear. A little smile crept to his face but he pretended he didn't listen.  
  
He turned to Naruto and saw how Naruto was smiling back to him. For one moment Sasuke was in pure bliss before talking to the man,  
  
"I'll have the chicken flavoured," He turned his head to Naruto again "Which one do you want?"  
  
Naruto scratched his chin for a moment before answering  
  
"I think I'm gonna go veggie tonight, I'll take the Miso Ramen!" "Coming" . . . "Why did you wait?"  
  
Naruto blurted out. He was staring straight into the air, his eyes slightly narrowed seemingly deep in thought  
  
Sasuke said the only thing that came to his mind that moment  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aren't your Parents worried for coming home this late?"  
  
Sasuke hesitated a moment before answering him bitterly "Nope, I don't have any parents"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened but he kept his head in place. 'How can he say that this easily?'  
  
Sasuke blinked a few times to prevent himself from crying from the memory of his parents before turning his head to Naruto and asking  
  
"What about you? Aren't your parents worried?"  
  
At last Naruto too turned his head to Sasuke, Sorrow and Understanding clearly written down his face. 'He's the same as me so it would be no problem telling him.'  
  
"You may not believe it, but I don't have any Parents either, but every now and then Iruka-sensei takes me out to Ramen but other than that.."  
  
"Iruka-sensei?!?!? You don't by any chance mean Umino Iruka-sensei, do you?!?!?" Sasuke leaned forward, looking interested  
  
"Yes, the one and only" Naruto replied slightly proud  
  
The Oji-san of the Ramen stall had finished making the Ramen and placed two big bowls of it in front of them  
  
"Chicken and Miso, right?"  
  
The two boys nodded and started eating their Ramen.  
  
No one uttered a word. Only the loud slurping of Naruto was heard.  
  
But what was odd was that... It didn't feel uncomfortable; it felt like they saw each other from a completely different angle. It felt like they had finally found someone who understood them.  
  
After finishing the Ramen, Naruto looked over to Sasuke as if saying 'What's-next?'  
  
Sasuke inwardly smiled and after paying, he told him "I'll take you home"  
  
Again, they walked through the cold roads of Konoha. When they reached Naruto's house, he pulled out his key and opened the door. Turning to Sasuke he asked "Wanna come in?"  
  
Sasuke slowly shook his head and answered "No, thanks"  
  
Naruto stared blankly ahead at which happened to be Sasuke's chest.  
  
He whispered a quick "thank you, Sasuke" before hugging him tightly. "I never thought you'd really wait for me" He said still hugging him  
  
Everything happened so quickly, one moment Naruto was in Sasuke's arms, the other he was already inside his house waving Sasuke a sad Goodbye before closing the door slowly, careful not to wake the neighbor's.  
  
Sasuke blinked a few times before turning away and start walking into a different direction.  
  
He stopped for a short term to look at the sky  
  
'Let's call it a day'  
  
*********to be continued******************  
  
A/N: I wish everybody a happy belated new year ^_~  
  
Review replies:  
  
Mkh2: I didn't mean the Aborigines. I meant Aboriginal people in General ^_^  
  
Aera-Chan: HAPPY, HAPPY belated b-day. I wrote you an e-mail at your b-day did you read it?  
  
Muchacha: Don't think Sasuke's OOC, we just never heard ALL of his thoughts, did we? ^_~  
  
Panatlantic: Thanx ^_______^  
  
Natareikura: OK, I'll write you an e-mail when it's on the net  
  
Kitsumi: Hi Kitsumi, du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, dass ich dich in meiner fic verewige ^_~  
  
Soccer*Mexi: Thank you!! Here it is ^_^  
  
Watermelon gal: I think this chapter is a little bit more boring than the other though but I hope you'll like it^_^  
  
Iceheart19: I didn't update so soon on this one, but the next ones will be here faster!!!  
  
MaidenInTheMoon: Thanks for bearing with me T^T  
  
Changagriel: Thank you!! Here's the update!!!  
  
Pleaz review!! I really want to hear your opinion!!! Thanx and bye!! 


	3. The Contest

A/N: Naruto doesn't belong to me.......

The Most Beautiful Smile

By Pinky Cat

Chapter 3: I'm gonna win

* * *

Black eyes opened, a new start into a new day

Sasuke stood up from his bed and while walking to the kitchen, he couldn't prevent himself from thinking about Naruto. The feeling when Naruto hugged him, nor the scent or warmth.

Without noticing it, he began smiling.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It sounded like his alarm clock did, so of course, he hated the tune. He made a mental note to change that as soon as he got some spare time.

He walked to the door and opened it just a tiny bit, just to have it smashed against his face.

He muttered a few curses under his breath before looking at his short tormentor, standing happy and energetic as always at the doorframe.

_Speaking of devil_

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto cut in.

"You probably want to know what I'm doing here" He shuffled through his orange mantle's pockets and slipped out something. He showed him a paper, the registration to the 'most beautiful smile' contest as he could see now.

"some crazy girls are doing this stuff for me. Actually, I didn't even want to take the contest last year"

Naruto was an itsy-bitsy tiny bit jealous of Sasuke, before regaining himself again as he realized he was being talked to

"I'm eating breakfast, wanna join me?"

Naruto shook his head "No thanks, I already ate breakfast"

Sasuke stepped aside, so Naruto could enter. "Sit down; I'll be ready in 5 minutes"

"Ok" And off was Sasuke

Naruto slowly walked over to the couch looking at everything in the house. Almost everything was black or wooden colored.

He slowly sat down on the dark brown leather couch, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When he sat in the couch safely, he slowly turned his head to the direction Sasuke left to.

There was a door and it was slightly opened, so that he could see the hall behind it.

This was the time he first realized how big his house was. It's just too big for one person. There were at least 5 rooms. How could a single person a 13 year-old orphan above all afford the money for this?? He was certainly living with someone, but why hadn't he told him?!?

It wasn't bad to live with someone else, but why had he kept it secret???

He had to ask him, and Sasuke would tell him the truth, right?

Sasuke didn't have any dark secrets, right?

Sasuke didn't have anything to conceal, right?

There was only one way to find out...

Naruto stood up and slowly made his way to the half-opened door. When he reached the door he slowly lifted his hand to the doorknob. But suddenly the door was pulled open and Sasuke bumped full speed ahead into Naruto sending them both crashing at the ground. Sasuke quickly stood up and offered Naruto his hand mumbling 'sorry'. Naruto took it gratefully and was easily pulled up by Sasuke, making Naruto wonder how strong Sasuke was.

Naruto dusted off his clothes when he remembered his question

"Sasuke, does anyone beside you lives here?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Naw, I live alone."

He paused for a moment

"If you're wondering about the size of this house, it's that big 'cause my parents kinda left it for me" Sasuke added shrugging.

Naruto re-thought his thoughts to find, that everything fit together and that his worries have been completely useless

Naruto took a sharp intake of breath

Sasuke began panicking slightly "what is it?"

"We have to be at school in exact 3 minutes and 27...26 seconds....."

Sasuke turned around and looked at the clock that was just above the door he'd just come out.

Hhmm Who was their teacher in the first class....... Oh shit Ebisu-sensei

_Now _Sasuke began to panic. "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE??? RUN!!!!"

Sasuke took all their things into one arm and Naruto's Hand into his own and began to run for his dear life.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were in front of the classroom, breathing very heavy. Sasuke was the first to stop and waited for Naruto to stop, too.

Sasuke opened the door with a swift push, well let's say he TRIED to open it in a swift push.

The door however, stopped midway and a loud crash from the inside was heard.

Sasuke tucked his head inside to see what it was. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Ebisu-sensei was sitting on the floor, massaging his apparently aching back.

Naruto also tucked his head in "Hey Sasuke, what's going......"

Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth although Naruto had already stopped talking.

Ebisu-sensei looked up with a vein popping up on his temple. Immediately standing up he screeched "And what are YOU two doing here?? Huh??? I'd give you lifelong detention if it wasn't for..."

"If it wasn't for...?" Sasuke managed to choke out.

Naruto looked at the class. Everyone was waiting tensely for their Sasuke-kun to save the day.

He looked at Sasuke again. He seemed so stiff, apparently his first time being caught at something. But not Naruto, this happened to him everyday at least three times...

Naruto looked at Ebisu-sensei again as he was continuing his speech

"If it wasn't for TODAY!!! You will get your Photo's today!!"

Ebisu-sensei pointed towards the chairs in a manner of 'sit-down-already-before-I-change-my-mind'

Both silently obeyed, quickly sitting down in the said chairs.

Ebisu-sensei walked to the front again.

"Akiyama"

"Haaaaaaii" hurried footsteps were heard when 'Akiyama' went to get his photo's

"Asakawa"

"Yup!!"

* * *

"Uchiha"

Sasuke looked up

"Hai" He said shortly, standing up. Slowly, he made his way to the counter.

Ebisu held out a tiny brown box in his direction.

Sasuke picked it up and made his way to his chair again. Just as he sat down, the box was snatched away from him.

He looked over to Naruto who was looking at the Pictures giggling

"Hey Sasuke, why do you look like this? Someone stole your comb?"

Naruto, however had no time to laugh at his own joke

"Uzumaki"

"My turn!!!!"

Naruto suddenly jumped up, knocking over his chair and went to the front to get his Pictures.

Sasuke took this time to get his Pictures back and take a look at them. He looked at them and froze for a second, .... He really looked .... Angry....

_But it's good right?!? No one likes bitchy Sasuke!!_

THUMP

Sasuke looked over to where the sound came from.

Even if it was unintended, the scene burned into his mind.

Naruto was sitting on the ground, his photos scattered all over the ground. He was shaking with fear, eyes wide and clenched teeth.

* * *

"My turn!!!" Naruto, being as impatient as always, opened the package right away.

He swiftly took the first Photo he could get, and looked at it.

He looked at his Photo, the first thing he saw were bloody red eyes, eyes that haunted him;

It was the fox demon

Time was up; his knees couldn't hold him any longer.

Time seemed to go in slow motion; he saw how his Photo's were swirling in the air, every one of them being the fox demon.

Suddenly, it speeded up again and

THUMP

All of his Photo's scattered on the ground.

Someone of the class shouted

"Hey Uzumaki, Is it your first time seeing yourself? Well.... I'd be shocked, too!"

And the class broke into laughers. Naruto looked around for a second before releasing the breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding.

He collected his Photo's gingerly and still un-sure on his knees made his way back to his seat.

The class was still laughing but the fake-coughing of their teacher brought them back to reality.

"Yamamoto"

And the class went on like it was doing before.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto; he looked like he was trying not to let on anything.

"Naruto?"

Two slight watery blue orbs gazed at him. He asked the question, the one and only probably every single one of the class wanted to know.

"What happened??"

Naruto turned away again as if he'd been burned.

"I-I just don't know!!" he snapped

Sasuke moved his hand forward to Naruto's chin

But retreated before even touching it again as a hurt thought made his way to Sasuke's mind

_Am I still that far away from him...?_

Ebisu-sensei was finished handing out the Photo's and was now saying his final speech before everyone finally could leave. It was the same speech as every year and all the students could recite it exactly even if it was 3 o' clock in the morning.

"So if anyone wants to take part in the contest and doesn't already have the applications, get it from your teacher, that's me, and bring the applications to the assembly hall where we're going to meet in 15 minutes"

For about 3 seconds everything was quiet, before they finally broke into the natural break-chatter

Usually now, Naruto would say something like: Out of my way!!! I'm gonna have the best seat in the cafeteria!!

And usually, all the girls would screech: forget it!!! The Window-seat is just for Sasuke-kun

And usually, Sasuke would just sigh and try to find a place to enjoy his break, if you could call it that

But this wasn't as usual.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto again, who has been walking beside him to the cafeteria.

There was a big crowd so nobody would notice someone missing, would they?

Sasuke opened his mouth but it was way too loud for Naruto to understand him. He looked at Naruto's hand which was hanging loosely at his sides as if he had no feeling in it anymore.

Sasuke held his breath and hoping that nobody was looking, he picked up Naruto' hand and with one swiftly motion pulled Naruto out of the crowd.

Naruto tripped in the progress but Sasuke caught him.

Naruto, still not realizing what just happened and just heard Sasuke whispering "let's get out of here"

* * *

Sasuke breathed in the fresh air. He looked over to Naruto who was sitting next to him also leaning to the big tree- sleeping. Sasuke was feeling a strange emotion of happiness, of fulfilled desires, _completeness _

Naruto thrashed having a frown on his face. Sasuke's attention was brought to Naruto again. Worried, Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's face as it was looking away from Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot up and he looked into Sasuke's direction.

Naruto looked around every here and there hardly fixing his gaze on anything before sighing and leaning back to the tree. Sasuke looked at him as if he had voiced his question and hasn't gotten his answer yet. After some minutes of no answer he dismissed it as a nightmare- something that everybody has sometimes- and looked at his watch.

4 more minutes to go, it'd be better if they'd get on their way now. Sasuke stood up heavily and pulled his backpack on one shoulder.

He held his hand out to Naruto and after he took his hand, Sasuke quickly pulled him up and the both of them made their way to the assembly hall.

They didn't say anything on the way there, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they arrived, there was Ebisu-sensei was standing in the middle of a big crowd in front of the door, collecting all the applications.

Naruto went into the crowd and fought his way to Ebisu-sensei to give him his application.

Sasuke already made his way to the seats inside the assembly hall. He tried to walk quick and quiet so nobody would recognize him and follow him to sit next to him.

After he found his seat, he put his bag on the seat to his right so Naruto would have a seat, too. There was a piece of paper on every seat so he picked his and Naruto's up before sitting down. It was a simple white paper with a single line on it. Probably for the vote.

After he saw Naruto enter Sasuke waved to him so Naruto would see him.

Soon, it started and the head-teacher held a speech. Naruto thanked God that his speech wasn't too long and that he started with the contest right away.

There was a huge blackboard behind him and he wrote down all the name's of the participating people.

Sasuke was the first, probably because his application has been given to the teachers the very first. Or maybe the girls blackmailed the head teacher....

Naruto was the last person because his application reached the teacher the last after he had to fight himself through the crowd. Or maybe the girl blackmailed the head teacher for him to be the last, too.....

The photo's were projected on the wall with an over head projector.

Most of the people started laughing upon seeing Naruto's photo as it looked really strange because he was smiling even though he looked like some elephants stomped onto his face.

The head teacher was having a hard time keeping all of them quiet

"sh- HEY! BE QUIET!.. good.... Well, put your vote on the paper that was on your seat and put them into the boxes. If you lost yours, you can still take one from the stack next to the boxes, then you can go outside and relax a bit until we're finished"

It was still quiet until the head teacher gave a short nod and everybody stood up and made their way to the boxes. There were 3 entrances and there were 2 boxes at every entrance.

Some students remained in their chairs since they had no faith to come through the crowd anyway.

Some minutes passed and the hall was slowly becoming emptier, as everyone went outside.

Sasuke looked around the crowd for a head with blond messy hair. When he caught sight of it he went to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, who do you think...."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed he wasn't listening.

"Helloooo Naruto!" he said, waving his hand in front of Naruto's face but Naruto just kept looking at that one point and making a "shhhhh" motion with his hand

Sasuke frowned at him before looking in the same direction that Naruto was looking.

There was a group of girls chatting

"Did you see Uzumaki's face?"

"Yes I did, oh my god it was SO funny"

"Do you think he got beat up?"

"Naw!! He just probably walked against a door or something"

And the group exploded into fits of laughers

Naruto still looked at them with a dreamy look and with an angelic hint of a smile on his face.

"They like me..."

Sasuke looked bewildered at Naruto

"Err, Naruto, they just made fun of you!!"

Naruto finally turned his head to Sasuke and looked at him with a mixed expression of sadness and anger.

"Just because someone likes me instead of you once your lifetime doesn't mean you have to be so jealous"

Sasuke looked at Naruto ridiculously. Somehow he was feeling like screaming.

He was feeling like screaming and hitting his fists into walls, shaking Naruto so he'd wake up. Beat up the people who had talked like that about his Naruto.

But after all, Sasuke is Sasuke, right?

So as self-controlled as possible, Sasuke turned around and started walking into the other direction. It was such a pity, such a shame that Naruto didn't just open the eyes and see which persons are just the wrong people and which are the right ones to hang out with.

Sasuke smiled to himself, he was definitely one of the right ones! Sooner or later, Naruto would think so too!

Sasuke spotted Naruto going back to the assembly hall as some others were doing, too.

Sasuke sped up his pace and walked up behind Naruto and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. And because Sasuke was in a good mood again he added a "hey buddy"

Something similar to anger blazed in Naruto's eyes and he shrugged Sasuke's arm off.

"Sasuke, I've decided something."

Sasuke nodded, motioning for him to continue

"I'm gonna win this year's contest, and I'm not gonna win it for myself. I'm gonna win it for every person out there that was ever called a 'loser' or a 'freak'. I'm gonna win against all the people like _you_ that made them what they are."

Naruto had really strong but controlled anger in his voice.

Sasuke gaped at him. It isn't like his life depended on it. Why was Naruto overreacting so much??

Naruto sneered at him and walked past him. Still with his back turned against Sasuke he said "Let's see who wins"

Involuntarily Sasuke answered "Let's see"

That was it. Naruto was doing a big mistake and he'd realize that when he lost. He'd finally open his eyes after he lost. At least Sasuke hoped so. He didn't want them to become rivals-to-death

Sasuke made his way to his seat again and noticed that Naruto had sat down somewhere else. It wasn't hard to find his golden blond hair about 3 rows in front of him. He was chatting with some people around him and he seemed really happy. The others seemed to be happy too. But they more like seemed to laugh _at_ Naruto, rather that with him.

Some minutes passed and the teachers called all the students in again to announce the winner.

"First off I want to say that every single one of those who participated had a really beautiful smile" Sasuke heard the head teacher say

the head teacher kept talking about how every smile was special until he came to the interesting part.

Naruto noticed his 'friends' laughing when the head teacher had mentioned that every smile was beautiful. Maybe they thought that every one besides Naruto didn't have a chance, he thought with a smirk on his face.

The head teachers voice interrupted his train of thoughts

"And the winner is..."

Naruto felt as if his heart was beating so loud that the entire hall could hear it

_Thump-thump............_

_Thump-thump............_

_Thum-thump..............._

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

A/N: Hi everyone, as I promised, here's the update. I'll update 'am I in heaven?' soon, too! I hope you liked this chapter because I didn't. I didn't take my time to write it I wrote it really fast so it doesn't have the quality it should have....

I promise that the next update will get better!

Ok, and this is the longest chapter I ever wrote so PLEASE REVIEW pplz.(insert really cute smiley with huge puppy eyes here)


End file.
